Terminator Genisys (2015 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Disney * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Opening Credits * Disney presents * a Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios films * a Blue Sky Studios production * "Terminator Genisys" Ending Credits Directed by *Pete Docter Co-Directed by *Ronnie del Carmen Produced by *Jonas Rivera, P.G.A. Executive Producers *John Lasseter *Andrew Stanton Associate Producer *Mark Nielsen Based on Characters by *James Cameron *Gale Anne Hurd Original Story by *Pete Docter *Ronnie del Carmen Screenplay by *Pete Docter *Meg LeFauve *Josh Cooley Music by *Lorne Balfe Story Supervisor *Josh Cooley Film Edited by *Kevin Nolting, A.C.E. Production Designer *Ralph Eggleston Supervising Technical Director *Michael Fong Production Manager *Dana Murray Supervising Animators *Shawn Krause *Victor Navone Directors of Photography *Camera: Patrick Lin *Lighting: Kim White Character Supervisor *Sajan Skaria Character & Sets Supervisor *Robert Moyer Effects Supervisor *Gary Bruins Simulation Supervisor *Edwin Chang Rendering Supervisor *Alexander Kolliopoulos Global Technology and Second Unit & Crowds Supervisor *William Reeves Second Unit & Crowds Animation Supervisor *Paul Mendoza Character Art Direction *Albert Lozano Sets Art Direction *Daniel Holland Shading Art Direction *Bert Berry Sound Designer *Ren Klyce Cast *Emilia Clarke - Sarah Connor *Arnold Schwarzenegger - Terminator *Jai Courtney - Kyle Reese *Jason Clarke - John Connor, T-3000 *Matt Smith - T-5000 *J. K. Simmons - Detective O'Brien *Lee Byung-hun - T-1000 *Dayo Okeniyi - Danny Dyson *Courtney B. Vance - Miles Bennett Dyson *Sandrine Holt - Detective Cheung *Michael Gladis - Lt. Matias *Brett Azar - Terminator *Gregory Alan Williams - Detective Harding *Matty Ferraro *Douglas Smith - Eric Thompson *Afemo Omilami *Griff Furst - Agent Burke *Teri Wyble *Jeffrey Johnson Story Story Artists Editorial Art Set Artists Development Artists Camera & Staging Animation Character Development & Animation Animators Fix & Additional Animation Animation Shot Support Second Unit & Crowds Characters Character Cloth Artists Character Shading Artists Sets Sets Modeling Artists Set Dressing Artists Sets Shading & Paint Artists Sets Technical Artists Simulation Simulation Artists Global Technology Global Technology Engineers Sweatbox Lighting Master Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Effects Effects Artists Rendering Rendering & Optimization Artists Production Post Production Creative Development Titles International Production Stereoscopic 3D Render Pipeline Group Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Additional Voices Music Special thanks to the orchestra for bringing the music to life. Pixar Studio Team Administration Business & Legal Affairs Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Documentary & Home Entertainment Production Facility Operations Finance Human Resources Marketing Pixar University & Archives Promotional Animation Publicity Renderman Development Renderman Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Engineering & Design Leads Management Infrastructure Research Pre-Production & Asset Based Engineering Look Development Presto Animation System & Core Engineering Systems Support Theme Parks Development Production Babies Special Thanks Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Senior Managers Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team Animated with PRESTO Animation System Rendered with RenderMan® Inside Out Logo Credits.png Sound Created in Dolby Atmos™ Prints by FotoKem® ©2015 Disney Enterprises, Inc., Pixar, Troublemaker and Blue Sky All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar, Troublemaker and Blue Sky was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Original Soundtrack Available on 2000px-Walt Disney Records logotoday.png Video Games Available from 200px-Disney interactive studios.png In Stores Now on Your Favorite Gaming Systems Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Troublemaker Studios Blue Sky Studios Emeryville, CA Closing Logos * Disney * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios Category:Disney Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Rated PG-13 Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Terminator Series